


What Anyone Would Have Done

by EzmEmily



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Blood, Dwight is mentioned, F/M, Guns, Medical Procedures, Negan is an ass, Negans group, Other, Possible Romance, Scary, Stabbing, The Saviours - Freeform, Violence, Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead), allergic reation, breathing tube, but when is he ever not, last minute thinking, negans wives - Freeform, nut allergy is not funny people, saving another, saviours - Freeform, sherry is the only cool one, working your way though the ranks, you become his second in command, you save one of negans wives, you save the supply truck from walkers, your are a bdmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are working your way thought the ranks in the Saviours, and one day you save the life of one of your bosses wives





	

 

Today was just like any other day with the Saviours. Scavenge, fight, survive for another day and not get killed in the prosses

Being with Negan’s men and Negan himself I could handle, you don’t get to be where I am without being tough sucker, more so for me since I am a girl. I had to do a hell of a lot to prove myself so Negan would let me on with the guys. He knew for the moment he met me I was no cry baby who goes running behind the biggest man to protect me from danger, he knew I was a fighter and a damn good one at that. But I still had to prove my worth and not be a liability to everyone

So, when I first got here it was on the points system for me. I cleaned toilets, cooked meals for people, unloaded things form the trucks, cleaned and repaired weapons. Name it I pretty much did it earn my keep

It went that way for a about four months. Till one day I got my big break and earned the trust from Negan

A truck was coming back from a run as was the usual and like so the guys and myself were unloading things to be put away. When all of a sudden about twenty or more walkers came out of nowhere, for reasons unknown the weapons that the guys usually had on them were locked away. I guess the run had gone so good and there was little walker activity they must have thought it would be a good idea to lock the guns away

That idea, whoever’s it was almost fatal

The lock on the truck was stuck and would not budge

The guys panicked the closer the walkers came, and all of them began running around like headless chickens, tripping over one another trying to get inside before the gate was slammed closed

It was like a split decision for me. Like everything was going in slow motion, I could feel the adrenalin pumping in my veins

So I just went for it. We needed this truck and the cargo it was carrying

I grabbed Dwight’s pistol, who I was standing next to at the time, he was one of Negan’s top guys, out of the holster and slipped through the gate before it was shut and I was trapped outside with the walkers

By now they were all around the truck. I shot four of them along the side and smashed one in the head with the gun hand when I rounded the corner to get to the loading bay of the truck

I could see more and more just coming like a mass sea of death coming towards me I had to think of a way to get to the guns locked away so I could defend myself and the truck. I was down to one bullet

Then it came to me. I had seen it so many times of TV. I shot the lock off the door to the truck, and it just slid up

I ran inside just as a walker was about to grab me, and I grabbed the first heavy ammo guy I found and open fired at the herd that was almost at the door of the truck and I did not take my finger off the trigger till every one of those sacks of rotting meat was stone cold dead

Finally, they were all dead, nothing more than a pile of re-dead corpses on the ground

The adrenalin was still pumping, I felt a little sick and I was shaking a bit. I had not been through something like that since the outbreak and I had to fight my way out of the city I lived in

I got myself together and hopped out of the truck. The guys behind the gates were in shock and awe. I bet they never in their lives thought they would see me, someone they presumed was a weak little girl go full navy seal on those walkers

The only one who was not completely still and shocked was none other than Negan, who was laughing and clapping his hands

“Holy shit. Did you bunch of pussies just see that shit that went down? Sweetheart you just got yourself a promotion”

And that is how I ended up on the team

Like I said I can handle Negan and his men. It’s his damn wives that pissed me off, thinking they were so high and mighty when all they did was lie around in little back dresses gossiping all day waiting for Negan to come a screw them

So you would think the day one was in trouble I would not do a damn thing

They may annoy but I was not heartless

I was walking down the hall trying to think of something to do in my downtime when I heard a loud scream not too far from Negan’s wives’ rooms

I took off running toward the sounds of panicked screams and cries

When I got there most of them were crowded around in a tight circle

“Oh God is she breathing?” one said

“She’s fitting, oh shit, someone get help” another said

“What the fuck is happening” I yelled pushing past them. I saw what was causing the commotion. The youngest of Negan’s wives was on the floor looking like she was having some sort of fit. But I knew better

“Oh shit, move out the way”

She was having an allergic reaction and I knew what to do

“Like hell I will. One of you bitches get Negan” one wife screamed

“SHE’S HAVING AN ALLERGIC REATION YOU STUPID BITCHES” I screamed “BEING A BUNCH OF HISTERICAL FUCKS IS NOT GOING TO HELP”

“Becka, go and find the doc and Negan. Y/N can you help her” Sherry said keeling down next to me

“Yes. I need to know what is she allergic to?”

“Peanuts, she’s really allergic to peanut. But she did not eat any”

“She must have had something that contained peanuts in it without her knowing”

“No possible all she had today was a sandwich”

“Never mind that now. Anything else?

“No just the peanuts”

“Ok good. I know how to deal with nut allergies. I need a pointed object like a pen”

Sherry got up and started to run around the room looking for something, she yanked open a draw spilling the stuff on the floor

“Hurry I need to clear the airways now, her throat is pretty much all closed up”

Sherry finally found me a pen. It was a biro

I stabbed her in the lower part of the neck to release the trapped air and clear the air way so she could breath. But the throat was so closed up I needed to make a hole. I stabbed her again by her clavical ripped out the pen and removed the stuff inside it and took off the cap at the end leaving only a hollow tube. I pushed it in her air way and soon after that she was breathing like normal only with a hollow biro aiding her, she needed meds to stop the reaction and stop the swelling in the throat

“Holy crap” Sherry gasped

“Sherry I need something to stop the bleeding. I did not cut a blood vessel of artery but if this pen gets clogged with blood it will cut off the only air supply she has”

Sherry got up again and began looking for something suitable to stop the blood, but before she did find something Negan burst in the room with the doctor

“Fuck me. What the fucking fuck did you do to her” he snarled at me

“I saved her life Negan, that is what I did. If I did nothing she would be dead and half way to being a walker” I hissed back at him

“It’s true Negan” said Sherry backing me up “She was having a allergic reaction”

“Yeah Sherry was the only one who stepped up and helped me save her. All the others were just simply being hysterical”

“She gonna be ok Doc” Negan asked not taking his eyes off me

“I have some things that will stop the reaction and I can stich the wound when she can breathe normally again. Y/N. That was some real fast thinking”

“Nothing to it. My dad had a nut allergy and I saw the whole pen thing on House one-time” I told the Doc who looked impressed by my heroics

“Did you really think I just stabbed your wife in the throat for the hell of it Negan?” I asked “What did you think I was going for the brain? in case she turned. Let me ask you something, How come she does not have one of those allergy pens so she could help herself?”

Negan’s eyes narrowed at me he did not like the way I was talking to him. But I did not care, he should have known about his wife’s condition

“Do you have any of those pen things I was talking about Doc?” I asked

“I should do. I will look later for her, when she's back to normal”

"See that you do. I can't imagine what would have happened if she was like this in any other part of the building"   

"It would have been very bad Y/N" said the Doc

I nodded and got up off the floor and let the Doc take over from her, she was in good hands he was a pretty damn good doctor

"Thank you" said Sherry. She looked pale and shaken up from what just happened, not that I could blame her, she just saw me stab her fellow wife and friend in the fucking throat with a pen "I don't know what would have happened if you did not show up when you did, none of us knew what to do"

"No need to thank me. I did what any descent human being would have done" I said calmly to her

I went to exit the room. Negan was still in the doorway glaring at me, he pride and ego must be sore since I told him off for not knowing about his wife's condition. I did not expect him to thank me so I just walked out and went about my business like I was doing before

\--------------------------

I was on my way to get my share of dinner from the canteen when I heard a voice calling me down the hall. I turned around to see Dwight jogging over to me

"Yo Y/N" he gasped

"Hey man, what is it an emergency run?"

"Nah, Sherry told me what ya did. Good call"

"It was nothing, my old man had a nut allergy. I saw him go into one, one time and he stabbed himself in the neck with one of those pen things. Dumb fool ate a chocolate bar stuffed with them"

"You saved her man. That's all the girls are talking about since you left. I bet Negan is grateful"

"Hmpth, you know what he said when he came into the room with the Doc?. He practically accused me of trying kill his wife. I saved her ass. How come he did not know. Oh wait the only thing he is interested in with those girls are what is between their legs"

"Y/N" Dwight warned

"Sorry man. Is a thank you so much to ask for from him"

"No. But hey that day you saved our truck he gave you the job your deserve with us. I guess that was a thank you of sorts, you don't even have to work for points anymore"

"Yeah, but I want to hear it. Is that so much. Listen man, I'm freaking starving is there anything else?"

"Yeah Negan want's the see you"

"Oh fuck me"

\------------------------

I knocked on the door to Negan's privet room and waited for a reply. Nothing.

"Boss, it's me Y/N. D-man said you wanted to see me"

I was not looking forward to this, I bet he's gonna chew me out of telling him off back then. Or try and scare me by swinging his glorified sword Lucille at me. He did that once just to test my nerve. I did not even flinch a bit

"Come in" I heard him call me in

I entered and saw him sitting on one of the leather sofas going though some papers. He looked up and me and grinned. Uhh god that smile reminded me of the Joker at times. Seriously he looks like he want to go and kill the Batman

"Y/N, good to see you take a seat" he smiled at me gesturing to the small leather chair opposite the sofa "Fat Joey. pour me a scotch and a borbon for the lady"

"Umm that's ok Joey I don't really feel like a drink" I said taking my seat

"Not a borbon girl? What is your poison princess? Gin?"

"More of a scotch and water girl sir. But I'm fine really"

"If you say so"

Joey walked over and handed Negan his drink

"Thanks Joey, now get the hell out"

"Yes sir" Joey said like a scared puppy and got out the room as quick as he could, almost tripping over his own feet

"Now Y/N" Negan started leaning forward

"Look sir" I said cutting him off "If you are gonna chew me out for telling you off. I'm sorry. I did not mean to I guess it was a thing in the moment. If your gonna yell at me make it quick"

"No Y/N you were right" Negan said

"What"

"Little static on the wave there Y/N. I said you were right"

"Am I missing something" I was confused

"I thought about what you said later and your were right. I should have known about her nut allergy or whatever. And I want to apologise for assuming you cell blocked shanked my wife. You saved her ass. The doc said she'll be up and about real soon, turns out she ate bread that had peanut flour in it. It was real quick thinking. Shit I would not even know what to do if some bullshit like that happened around me."

I must be dreaming. Is he thanking me?

"Your a quick thinker Y/N and I like that, you got brains. Tell me what did you do before the world got bent over and screwed over the table"

"I..I um I was not doing anything worth wile. I was working as a receptionist in a hotel"

"Really. A girl of your intellect. I've heard you talk to people, your classically educated am I right?"

"No I went to a pretty standard school. I just did really well. I went to a pretty standard college and university too. I only took that job to help my family out. I was about to go on my gap year when shit suddenly got real and dead people started walking around"

"Real nice Y/N. Anyway I did not just call you here to apologise to you but to thank you as well"

Ok now I must be dead. He just fucking said thanks to me

"Also I have a little proposition for you. I could really use a girl with your brains on the more tactical side of things. My scouts informed me today about a medical centre and from the looks of it, it has not been raided. That only problem is there is a shit ton of walkers surrounding the damn place. Now my men have tried to get in this place but no matter what they do, more and more of these fuckers keep coming. Those dumb fucks did not so much as even scratch the surface of this turd. I want you to think of a way to get it and get the shit we need out without losing men and ammo"

"I will need to see the place before I can do anything sir. But sure I will take the job on"

"That'a girl. Spoken like a fucking general"

 

(PART TWO ANYONE OR ON GOING FIC)


End file.
